Power Source
by Jessamyn
Summary: A ficlet challenge response based aound; Michael and Liz, the episode Heatwave, and a case of mistaken identity.


Title: Power Source  
  
Author: Jessamyn  
  
Rating: R for implied adult content  
  
Challenge: Michael/Liz, Crashdown, Heatwave  
  
Dedication: This is for you, Nikki. Much love.  
  
Disclaimer: Source material used from crashdown.com and ultimately from Roswell (the series) but no infringement is intended. I'm just playing with them.  
  
~8~  
  
It's December 2nd, 1999. I'm Liz Parker, and this heat wave has made everyone crazy.  
  
~*~  
  
[Crashdown Cafe]  
  
The heat had gotten to everyone in the little town of Roswell, and the night continued to swelter, sending many townsfolk to desperate measures to remain cool.   
  
Liz Parker and Maria Deluca were just two of these people.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to head out. Mom's got the air conditioner working again and I don't want to miss this oh-so-rare opportunity. Would you finish up in here for me?" Maria called out from the front room.  
  
With a sigh Liz put away the donut she was about to eat and headed out there, pasting a weary smile on her face. "Sure. No problem." Liz replied.   
  
"Great!" Maria exclaimed, handing Liz the broom quickly. She was already headed toward the front door when Liz called her back.  
  
"Hey, take out the garbage before you go." Liz said, pointing toward the back. Maria heaved a sigh but nodded and turned around as directed. Picking up the trash from the backroom she headed out the other exit instead... It was the least she could do.  
  
*  
  
[Several minutes later]  
  
Michael Guerin was another of these townsfolk, albeit not a typical one, but he too was feeling the effects of this seemingly endless heatwave. The nonexistent breeze he had hoped would cool him on his walk wasn't helping in the least. And it seemed that, though his intended destination had been Max and Isabel's, his feet had a mind of their own.  
  
The Crashdown Cafe's sign burned like a holy beacon in the night, drawing him toward it. Funny, considering that it was a depiction of a spaceship and he was an alien. Images of himself climbing into a ship and just heading off to his own lost homeworld danced in his head. That is, until every single light on the street went out with an almost audible sound of despair.  
  
Shaking his head Michael decided that since he was here he might as well go in. Maria had said she'd be working late tonight...  
  
Tapping on the door, a signal they had set up beforehand (in case he might decide to visit), Michael waited. His anticipation rose with every passing second and, now that he knew what was about to happen, so did his excitement.  
  
The door clicked and was pushed open slightly. "Hello?" a voiced asked softly. A sexy, female voice. Michael didn't bother to reply. At least not verbally. Pushing his way in he grabbed her and kissed her soundly.  
  
*  
  
To say that Liz was shocked would be an understatement. Being kissed by someone she didn't know was not exactly on her top list of things to do. But it was surprisingly... pleasant. "Max?" she thought, before wrapping her arms around him and returning the passionate liplock. Oh god, was this hot! Everything she'd ever dreamed it would be.  
  
Things progressed rapidly from there. Chairs tipped and fell, tables wobbled as they were bumped into, but eventually they reached the counter and with strong muscular arms he lifted her up on it. Her uniform was half undone before she could even think to protest.  
  
"Don't... Stop....  Oh god, don't stop!" she panted, running her fingers through his spiky hair.  Stars exploded in her head and her universe expanded into an entire new realm. Space was a black blanket, opening up to embrace her. Almost as if powered by her orgasm, the electricity whined to life.  
  
And then the light came back.   
  
*  
  
Michael blinked and looked up, licking the salty fluid from his lips as he did, and what he saw shocked him to no end. "Liz?"  
  
Liz hastily rebuttoned and pulled down the skirt of her uniform, blushing a deep scarlet. "Oh god! Michael? What- Oh god, oh god, oh god. Maria's going to flip! And Max, oh god, Max!" she babbled.  
  
"Hey," Michael said, stepping closer to her again, almost reaching out to touch her. "Don't freak out. It was an accident. Coulda happened to anybody right?"   
  
Slowly, Liz nodded, calmed by his strength of presence. "Right, there was no light. We couldn't have known."  
  
"Right. No one's gonna know." Michael said, wrapping his arms around her.  "It'll just be our secret."   
  
Liz smiled up at him.   
  
~*~  
  
It's December 2nd, 1999. I'm Liz Parker, and this heat wave has made everyone crazy.  
  
Even me.  
  
~8~  
  
Fin 


End file.
